


Closeness| Bane x reader

by Clairecrive



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Cock Warming, Description of nudity, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Light Smut, domestic bane, tired bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clairecrive/pseuds/Clairecrive
Summary: Bane comes home after a long day at work. Something big must have happened because he's still hung up on it even after he's home. So you take it upon yourself to cheer him up.
Relationships: Bane (DCU)/Reader, Bane (DCU)/You
Kudos: 42





	Closeness| Bane x reader

**Author's Note:**

> Bane fluff because why not :)

_Bane fluff because why not :)_

The bed creaked when Bane sat on it to remove his shoes. It was late at night and he had just gotten home while you were engrossed in the book you decided to read while waiting for him. The scene was familiar for both of you as this happened almost every night: if he'd come home at a reasonable hour, he'd find you in bed with a book or watching tv so that you wouldn't fall asleep and could see him whenever he'd get home. You had learned not to approach him right away, as when he had had a bad day he would usually come home still worked up about it and was liable to snap. So you waited for him to give you some kind of signal, wondering what was going to be tonight.

It came in the form of a long sigh. The boots were discarded on the floor and the bones in his neck popped as he stretched it to relieve some tension. It caught your attention as it was an unusual sound to come from him. Anger and stress translated into restlessness and groans and while he manifested rage by being extremely calm and cold on the outside making him look scary and unpredictable, observing him now you deduced that that wasn't it. It was something else. 

Closing the book, you kept a close eye on him. His stance didn't appear tense, on the contrary, his shoulders slouched. And if the sigh hadn't alarmed you enough, noticing this certainly did. Bane never slouched. His posture was always correct and proper, his back straight and chin up. 

Something was definitely bothering him.

"Babe?" you quietly called him trying to test the waters. A grunt was all you got.

"Everything alright?" your voice a little stronger, your worry evident. He just lowered his head and held it in his hands and although he didn't say anything out loud, his body let you know everything you needed to. You crawled on the bed stopping behind him. Placing your hands on his shoulders, you gently started massaging the zone trying to make him relax.

"What's wrong?" you softly in his ear after he had lifted it from his hands.

"I had a bad day but I do not wish to talk about it." He slightly turned his head to you and his tone matched yours albeit it came out a bit harsh because of his mask, but you had learned to understand him by now.

"Alright." Leaving a small peck on the side of his neck, you moved to climb off the bed. Bane's hand reached out to yours to stop you from getting away as if to check in with you and make sure he hadn't offended you somehow. Holding his hand, you gesture that you'd only be a moment, letting him know that he was fine.

Both of you had always been adamant on sharing whatever was troubling you right away instead of keeping it all bottled up as you both agreed on it being a bad habit. It didn't always work as it's easier said than done and while Bane, true to himself, came in strong and usually ended up demanding you to speak, you tried to be more mindful of his needs. You knew firsthand that sometimes you don't have the right words to express what you're feeling or you're not in the right state of mind to talk about it, so you tried to keep it in mind when dealing with him.

What you found always worked with him was creating a safe zone where he felt comfortable enough to share whatever was on his mind. Due to his lifestyle, Bane doesn't let go easily. This meant that he did not trust easily but even once he had allowed you in, he still tended to keep everything to himself. At the beginning it was a problem, you didn't know each other that well and you took his reluctance to open up as a lack of trust from his part. Filling the tub and lighting some candles, you smiled fondly at the memory of his awkward attempt to explain and to reassure you that that wasn't the case. His eloquence oddly failing him when he had to talk about his feelings.

When the water had reached the desired level, you turned the tap off and poured your rose-scented soap that you knew he secretly loved.

"Babe, come here." You knew he was probably already looking at you, he had a problem with staring that you had already addressed before, but either way, he kept doing it and with time his eyes on you didn't make you tense or anxious but felt natural.

"I would have thought you had already taken your bath seeing as it's past midnight." He said once he saw what you had been up to, totally misreading the situation.

"This isn't for me," you cooed at him implying that it was for him but all he did was arching one of his eyebrows and look at you sceptically. So you took matter into your own hands and started unbuttoning his vest. With every garment that came off, a kiss was placed in its place.

"A hot bath will do you good." His stance previously so tense, grew looser as the items of clothing came off and your kisses and caresses were the only things he could feel. Trailing softly on his skin from his collarbone, one of your hands came to his and gently coaxed him towards the bathtub. It seems that whatever put him in this mood was so bad that Bane let you lead him where you wanted without making a fuss. 

He lowered himself in the bathtub and as soon as the warm water hit his aching muscles a groan left his mouth. Happy that it worked, you watched as he shuffled to find a comfortable position to lay in and when he settled, you reached for the soft sponge you had already set out and gently rubbed it on his chest.

He opened one of his eyes at the new feeling, "I am no longer a child, I am capable of washing myself", he stated in his usual as-a-matter-of-fact tone but he didn't make a move to stop what you were doing. 

"Close your eyes and relax," you replied without missing a beat. "You've had a bad day so I'm taking care of you. I know you're capable of doing it but I am also capable of washing and pampering you and so I'll do it." Sarcasm filled your voice - you were amused at his antics more than anything. You didn't stop your movements, scraping away the dirt with the sponge and then making sure to give more attention to all the spots you knew were bothering him; you take your time and make sure that every part of his body is taken care of. Soon enough you reached his legs and took your time in rubbing his feet. You could only imagine how sore they were after more than 24h of standing. You've never met someone as hardworking as Bane in your life, it was one of the things you admired in him but at the same time, after living with the man for a while, you realized with what personal sacrifice it came with. He was one of those men who put work first- not only above his personal life but also his health. You had tried countless of times to get him to find a healthier balance and if the walls of your home could speak, they'd tell of his stubbornness. 

"It's late y/n, you should be in bed." 

"Don't worry babe, I don't mind. I like taking care of you." You smiled at him before moving your attention on his other foot. 

You knew he was deep into the narrative of "I'm the man, therefore, I'm the one who has to take care of you", however, you thought it was utter bullshit. Yes, you liked how careful and mindful of you he was. What you didn't like was him refusing to accept the fact that you wanted to take care of him too and that allowing you to wouldn't make him less of a man. It was just a way to show him that you loved him. And maybe he had finally got it too because he doesn't fight you anymore as much as he did in the beginning.

"Why don't you join me?" he asked after a while and when you opened your mouth to answer him he spoke again as if he already knew what you were going to say, "I'd like to hold you."

Sometimes, Bane had the ability to disarm you. To leave you completely clueless as to how to react to what he did, or in this case, said. Usually, it was with his eloquent way of speaking and his complex thought process that he would always leave you to marvel at him and at how lucky you were to be with him. Very rarely though, he'd say something so sweet, in a way so simple that a warm and fuzzy feeling took over your body and you were suddenly rendered speechless. 

So, you usually gave up trying to give him a worded answer and resorted to action, quickly undressing so you could join him.

He was so big that he took up all the available space in the tub but before you could wonder where to sit, his hands steadily guided you until you were laying on him. As your arms circled his chest, your face buried in his neck and he guided your legs around his waist. You couldn't be closer than this and as his arms tightened around you, you figured it was exactly what he wanted. And as for you, you'd never turn down cuddling time.

"Sometimes, I find it hard to believe that you're mine." His voice cut through the quiet atmosphere of the bathroom, his mask stroking your shoulder where it was resting. There was something in his voice that gave you chills. Sensing that this statement hide something more serious underneath, you pushed yourself up and gently perched on his chest so that you could look into his eyes while speaking.

"I don't know what happened today, but whatever it is, it has nothing to do with how I feel about you. Nor could it ever change it." You reminded him while his face leaned on your hand that was stroking his cheek. 

"Unless what you did today was cheating on me. _That_ would definitely change things," you added to lighten the mood sure in your heart that he'd never do it. "But I'm sure that's not the case, is it?" It was more of a rhetorical question really but it was to lure him out of that bad space his mind was in at the moment.

"I would never do that to you." He confirmed and you smiled brightly at him. Words failed to express how much you loved this man, you hoped that your eyes were doing a better job.

"You are loved and you are worthy of it." You continued with a more serious tone. 

"You are lovable and I do love you, Bane." You pecked the grate of his mask letting your words sink in before speaking again. "Do not listen to that nasty voice in your head that tells you otherwise. You are everything I need and even more that I could want. I am lucky to have you because you're special. You're brilliant, the brightest man I know, fiercely loyal, you're good at everything you do and you're so hardworking. Last but not least, you make me feel like the most special girl in the world."

" _I_ am the lucky one." His fingers trailed lightly your back while he mirrored your smile. At least you figured as much by the way his eyes narrowed.

"Let's agree the universe smiled at both of us that day, hm?" Another peck was left on where his mouth was supposed to be and you went to your comfortable position on his chest when _something_ poked your attention.

"I thought you were tired," you gasped in mock surprise when there was no doubt on what it was. And, as a matter of fact, Bane didn't even attempt to hide it. His hands simply moved to your lower back and pushed you to him to create some friction.

"I crave the closeness, nothing has to happen." Almost as if to shush you, one of his hands cradled your head and pushed it further into his neck while the other moved you up on his body so that you were perfectly aligned with him.

"Baby, there's no way we can get closer than this." But of course, he was already working on proving you wrong. And you understood you were once he slowly pushed into you and despite being skin to skin, only now you felt like you were one.

"I never would have guessed you liked cock warming," you pointed out after a while. Both of your fingers were caressing the other's skin at leisure. The water was still warm and the soft light from the candles only added to the already relaxed atmosphere. There was nowhere else you'd rather be right now. Not even your bed.

"I'll admit that I've never cared for the intimacy it offered before." _Ugh, this man was definitely after your heart._

"I can see what you mean. I agree It's not something you can do with everyone." You ought to be comfortable enough with your partner to do something like this. Now, being comfortable with yourself was a challenge of its own for you, so for you to be naked on him while he could see and feel everything was a love confession alone. And Bane knew that it was why he had never asked to this before. 

In your own way, both of you was saying something to the other just by laying there together. And being so in tune with the other, both of you were aware of it. With every caress and every second that passed, the only thing you could feel was your heart swell with gratitude for the human you held in your arms.


End file.
